skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders Monsters
Skylanders Monsters is the 2015 game and the 5th installment of the Skylanders series, it is rated E10+ and it is the second Skylanders game to include Jumping, after Skylanders: Swap Force. It is for Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, 2ds and new 3ds. Returning Skylanders 5 Characters *Spyro (series 5/Magic) *Pop Fizz (series 4/magic) (only available in the console starter pack) *Voodood (series 3/Magic) *Double Trouble (series 4/Magic) *Wrecking Ball (series 4/Magic) *Star Strike (series 3/Magic) *Dune Bug (series 3/Magic) *Gill Grunt (series 5/Water) *Chill (series 4/Water) *Zap (series 4/Water) *Slam Bam (series 4/Water) *Wham Shell (series 3/Water) *Rip Tide (series 3/Water) *Punk Shock (series 3/Water) *Bash (series 3/Earth) *Terrafin (series 5/Earth) *Dino-Rang (series 3/Earth) *Flashwing (series 3/Earth) *Prism Break (series 5/Earth) *Scorp (series 3/Earth) (only available in the console, 3DS, 2DS, and new 3ds starter pack) *Slobber Tooth (series 3/Earth) *Cynder (series 5/Undead) *Hex (series 4/Undead) *Chop Chop (series 5/Undead) *Fright Rider (series 3/Undead) *Ghost Roaster (series 3/Undead) *Roller Brawl (series 3/Undead) *Grim Creeper (series 3/Undead) *Drobot (series 3/Tech) *Sprocket (series 4/Tech) *Trigger Happy (series 5/Tech) *Drill Sergeant (series 4/Tech) *Countdown (series 3/Tech) *Boomer (series 3/Tech) *Wind-Up (series 3/Tech) *Whirlwind (series 5/Air) *Jet Vac (series 4/Air) *Lightning Rod (series 4/Air) *Sonic Boom (series 4/Air) *Scratch (series 3/Air) *Warnado (series 3/Air) *Popthorn (series 3/Air) *Stealth Elf (series 5/Life) *Stump Smash (series 4/Life) *Zook (series 4/Life) *Camo (series 4/Life) *Zoo Lou (series 3/Life) *Shroomboom (series 3/Life) *Bumble Blast (series 3/Life) *Eruptor (series 4/Fire) *Flameslinger (series 4/Fire) *Ignitor (series 4/Fire) *Hot Dog (series 4/Fire) *Sunburn (series 3/Fire) *Smolderdash (series 3/Fire) *Fryno (series 3/Fire) Wow Pow See the page Skylanders Monsters/Wow Pow New Core Skylanders *Glowhog (Magic) *Crazy Werl (Magic) *Flur (Air) *Buzzles (air) *Drillopotamus (Earth) *Power Fist (Earth) (Only avabile in the console starter pack) *Tronic (Tech) *Fruit Thrower (Life) *Plant Seed (Life) *Rolly (Undead) *Skells (Undead) *Tears Gun (Water) *Icicles (Water) *Fireball (Fire) *Blaster (Fire) *Hammerthrow (Water) *Rocksmash (Earth) *Spinbot (Tech) *Bushmash (Life) *Techicus (Tech) *Road Runner (air) *Twirly Bat (Undead) *Zap Fly (life) *Flarein (Fire). Starter Pack The console starter pack comes with a returning Skylander (Twin Potion Pop Fizz), a new Skylander (Power Fist), and a Monster Skylander (Root), but in 3DS and PSvita starter pack, it comes with Toxic Scorp (also available in a single or triple pack), Ram (Magic Skylander, and also available in packaging) and Flur (also avabile in single or triple pack). The Dark edition starter pack comes with Ghost Roaster, Chop Chop, Cynder, Fright Rider, Hex, Grim Crepper and Roller Brawl. Powers There are 10 powers for monsters. *speed *spin *climb *rocket *Jump *Dig *Teleport *sneak *shoot *roll Lightcores Unlike the two previous games, there will have 2 Lightcores per Element. *Lightcore Roller Brawl (only in Wii starter pack) *Lightcore Sunburn *Lightcore Pop Thorn *Lightcore Drill Sergeant (his drill hand glows in the dark) *Lightcore Camo *Lightcore Bash *Lightcore Punks Shock *Lightcore Dune Bug *Lightcore Ghost Roaster (his spike ball glows in the dark) *Lightcore Hot Dog (his bone glows in the dark) *Lightcore Scratch *Lightcore Wind-Up *Lightcore Zook *Lightcore Dino-Rang (his boomerang glows in the dark) *Lightcore Slam Bam *Lightcore Wrecking Ball *Lightcore Fright Rider (his spear glows in the dark) *Lightcore Fryno (his horn glows in the dark) *Lightcore Sonic Boom *Lightcore Boomer (his bombs glow in the dark) *Lightcore Stump Smash (his hammer glows in the dark) *Lightcore Terrafin (his shark fin glows in the dark) *Lightcore Gill Grunt *Lightcore Voodood *Lightcore Chop Chop *Lightcore Ighitor *Lightcore Lightning Rod *Lightcore Trigger Happy *Lightcore Stealth Elf *Lightcore Slobber Tooth *Lightcore Rip Tide *Lightcore Double Trouble Monster swappers *Root hoot (Life Monster swapper Skylander/sneak) *Plant Growl (water Monster swapper Skylander /Climb) (only available in the console starter pack) *Beast meast (Earth Monster swapper Skylander /Dig) *Ram bam (Magic Monster swapper Skylander /sneak) *Time travel (Tech Monster swapper Skylander /Speed) *Buzz saw (Air Monster swapper Skylander /spin) (only available in the 2ds and new 3ds starter pack) *Ghost Rider (Undead Monster swapper Skylander /jump) (only available in the 3ds and psvita starter pack) *Hot Rod (Fire Monster Skylander /rocket) (only available in the wii starter pack) *The Hulk (magic monster swapper skylander /teleport) *venom menom (undead monster swapper skylander /teleport) *groot root (fire monster swapper skylander /jump) *wreck ralph (earth monster swapper skylander /spin) *mr incredible (life monster swapper skylander /dig) *dr krankcase (tech monster swapper skylander /climb) *lakitu makitu (air monster swapper skylander /rocket) *the gulper (water monster swapper skylander /speed) *sonic hedgehog (life monster swapper skylander /roll) *mega man (tech monster swapper skylander /shoot) Variants Toys R Us Exclusive Legendary Glowhog Legendary eurptor Legendary Shroomboom Legendary lightcore Fireball Legendary Root Legendary lightcore Dino Rang.his boomerang glow in the dark Legendary Rip Tide Legendary Flur Legendary Beast Legendary ignitor Best Buy *Wave Zap *Tech surfer Techicus *Bomb time trigger happy *Life - Lizard Lick Target *Enchanted Glowhog *Volcanic Scorp *Molten Sunburn *Enchanted Fright Rider *Jade Trigger Happy *Nitro Chop Chop *Polar Countdown Triple, Battle and Adventure Packs # - Golden Ninja Trigger Happy, Drillopotamus, Lighting Horn Zap # - Super Flame Sunburn, Fire Slam Spyro and Plant Seed. # - Water Blast Rip Tide, Glowhog and Wind Storm Whirlwind. # - Jade Diamonds Flashwing, Hammer Throw, Axe Chopper Voodood Exculsive *Lightcore Triple Pack (Walmart and GameStop)- Lightcore Slobber tooth, Lightcore Hot Dog and Lightcore gill grunt *Legendary Triple Pack (Toys R Us)- Legendary Flur, Legendary ignitor and Legendary Rip Tide. *Legendary Starter Pack (Toys R Us) - Comes with Legendary Beast meast, Legendary Eruptor and Legendary Glowhog, a game, training cards, stickers and a poster Adventure Pack *Danger Mine Adventure Pack - Drawer Life, Danger Mine, Coal Bomb, Unlimited Gem *Claw Castle Adventure Pack - Icicles, Claw Castle, Armored Cat, Stomp Boots *Chompbot factory- Techicus, Chompbot factory, Tech eye, and Robo gem. Battle Pack *Drill Club Battle Pack - Bad Slash Stealth Elf, Drill Club and road runner *Dangerous Palza Battle Pack - Blast Jet Vac, Dangerous Palza and Skells. Enemies and Bosses See: Skylanders Monsters/List of Enemies and Bosses Trivia *This is the first Skylanders game to be released on Playstation Vita. *While the returning Skylanders has one Wow Pow, Zoo Lou is the only one with two Wow Pows. *The Swap Force will make a return appearance in this game as Playable Characters. *Instead of having Green base, Orange base and Blue base, this game will have black base. *Jet Vac, Bouncer and Tree Rex's voice is changed to their scrapped voices from the early demo of Giants, because they might sound better. *Kaos will be a reformed ally since Teary Eyed Blythe will be the main antagonist of the game, both Handheld versions and Consoles versions. *The Arkyean conquear will return only a boss in Chompbot factory. Category:Skylanders Games